gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Newtype (Conflicted Hearts)
Newtypes were a human sub-species that had become secretly popular increasingly since the Reconstruction War but have existed discreetly in some bloodlines since the earlier A.D. Era, overshadowed by appearance of Coordinators they are described as the next stage of human evolution and scientists like Krista Kofun are intent on weaponizing the Newtype population for their given destiny, it had been revealed that excess usage of the SEED coupled with impressive genetics (e.g. Ultimate Coordinator) can evolve someone into a Newtype or at least give them Newtype abilities and traits. Characteristics & Abilities Newtypes are often seen as the greatest pilots in the Cosmic Era chronology and are far more intouch with their beastial sides which these instincts and vicious actions make them peerless warriors, Newtypes who spend large amounts of time on the battlefield become both successful at fighting and desire fighting. As seen with the Regulator Newtype: Isao Kofun, who even dormant due to the fact he is unaware of his true nature, enjoys battles against worthy opponents immensely calling all battles "Hunts" and his enemies "Prey". Newtypes have unparalleled reaction speed and physical characteristics, their cellular structure in fact is described as the genetic equivalent to a carbon diamond, this gives them unparalleled strength and versatility. The Newtypes are dominated by the strongest and it flows as such down their racial hierarchy, commonly the more genetically pure and successful Newtype, is the one that leads them. This Newtype's mental powers are so great due to no rivalry at the top, that the other Newtypes and even Naturals and Coordinators get the urge to listen and obey him just by hearing him speak. Newtypes have a sixth sense, giving them a sense for danger precognition, allowing them to predict an enemy's attack and movements almost before they make it. When facing off against another Newtype, this sense become more prominent, and is dubbed by fans as the "Newtype Flash". Due to the fact they have advanced senses, dependent on Quantum Brainwaves, it is probable and hinted at their having an ability to mentally interface with Quantum Computers like living terminals. Due to their advanced genetic durability, it is very common for normal Newtypes to have twice the lifespans of ordinary humans upon their genetic "coming of age" or awakening, additionally a Newtype is said to be immune or able to adapt to mostly any illnesses and bioweapons currently known to man. The Regulator-type (Isao Kofun) and Liberty-type (Takeo Yamato) Newtypes are hypothetically predicted to be able to last far longer than their fellow Newtypes, due to their pure and perfect genome, that is so long as they are not killed in battle. Newtypes have intense instincts and sometimes have a split in their personas when they are in an intense battle or rage, this Beast state causes their natural instincts and reactions to gradually increase over time and though they are incapable of using SEED without a clearer head, the Beast eventually compensates for even this by allowing them to surpass the skill level that using SEED presents and potentially allowing them to improve indefinitely however even the most advanced machines cannot keep up with the Beast continuously and will be too sluggish and break down under the stress of being unable to keep up with the pilot's rapidly improving command speeds. Notable Newtypes: *Al Da Flaga *Rau Le Creuset (Al Da Flaga clone) *Mu La Flaga (aka Neo Roanoke) *Rey Za Burrel (Al Da Flaga clone) *Morgan Chevalier *Prayer Reverie (possible Al Da Flaga clone) *Skoll Zeran and Elarna Zeran (possible Al Da Flaga twin clones) *Takeo Yamato (Newtype Project, First Generation) *Isao Kofun (Newtype Project, First Generation) *Kira Yamato (Ultimate Coordinator) *Nia Yamato (Ultimate Coordinator) *Shinn Asuka (Newtype Project, Second Generation) *Haru Kofun (Newtype Project, Second Generation) *Courtney Heironimus *Canard Pars (possible Kira Yamato genetic duplicate) *Charles Kane (Moebius Zero pilot) *Winters (Moebius Zero pilot) *Lindgren (Moebius Zero pilot) Trivia *The Cosmic Era Newtypes accumulate traits from traditional Newtypes and their Innovator cousins, it is unknown if they have X-Rounder traits, too.